I'll be Right Here Waiting For You
by Riesling du Beauvoir
Summary: "Siapa gadis itu?"tanya pemuda berambut pirang tak jelas pada siapa dia bertanya./"Oh dia, dia adalah salah satu dari rombongan siswa SMU Konoha yang sedang berkunjung ke kampus kita,"jawab seorang temannya. RnR,Please ?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : I'll Be Right Here Waiting For You**

**Pairing : Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance & Friendship**

**Disclaimer : © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sumary : **"Siapa gadis itu?"tanya pemuda berambut pirang tak jelas pada siapa dia bertanya./"Oh dia, dia adalah salah satu dari rombongan siswa SMU Konoha yang sedang berkunjung ke kampus kita,"jawab seorang temannya. RnR,Please ?

_**WARNING ! Gaje, Typo bertebaran dll ..**_

"Cepat anak-anak ! Semuanya masuk kedalam bis,"perintah seorang guru cantik beriris merah dan rambut yang tergerai.

Dengan segera anak-anak kelas satu SMU Konoha yang pada penurut itu langsung menuruti perintah dari guru mereka,dan masuk kedalam bis mereka masing-masing.

"Kurenai ! Apa semua murid telah masuk kedalam bis?"tanya seorang guru yang diketahui bernama Iruka. Bisa diketahui dari tanda pengenal yang dia pakai.

"Sudah ! Sebaiknya kita juga masuk karena ada jadwal yang sudah menunggu."

Kedua pengajar itu pun masuk kedalam bis. Mereka bertugas menjadi guru pendamping di bis 2.

"Semuanya, ada baiknya jika kita berdoa dahulu sebelum melakukan perjalanan ini. Berdoa menurut kepercayaan masing-masing. Berdoa mulai,"perintah guru Kurenai lagi. Semua anak-anak pun tampak khusyu berdoa.

"Berdoa selesai !"lanjut guru Kurenai.

Setelah selesai berdoa, suasana dalam bis menjadi gaduh. Masing-masing siswa mengerjakan hal yang berbeda, ada yang mendengarkan musik dari HPnya,ada yang bercanda, ada yang ikut menyanyi ria lagu yang diputar di kaset, dan ada yang mengobrol seperti yang dilakukan oleh para siswi yang duduk sebangku ini.

Yaitu Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, dan Hyuga Hinata. Mereka duduk dibangku yang bertiga dibarisan keempat dari depan. Namun jika dilihat-lihat yang banyak berbicara adalah si Yamanaka Ino dan Haruno Sakura, sedangkan yang satunya lagi, Hyuga Hinata hanya menjadi pendengar setia dari obrolan mereka bertiga. Ya gadis itu, memang tipe gadis yang pendiam dan tak banyak omong, berbeda dengan kedua temannya itu.

"Waah akhirnya kita bisa jalan-jalan melihat kampus,"seru Ino dengan girangnya.

"Iya kau benar Ino-chan, akhirnya aku bisa melihat kehidupan kampus itu seperti apa dan lagi kita bisa terbebas dari mata pelajaran Bahasa Jerman yang menyebalkan itu,"tanggap Sakura tak kalah girangnya.

"Iya kau benar Sakura, kita bisa terbebas dari mata pelajaran menyebalkan itu, kau tahu katanya Universitas Suna itu universitas terbaik yang ada dinegara ini, mulai dari dosen-dosennya, fasilitas, sistem mengajarnya, sampe yang paling penting disana itu mahasiswanya kece-kece lho, wah aku jadi tertarik masuk kesana, kira-kira bisa ngga ya?"ucap Ino panjang lebar, dan tak lupa bakat gosipnya keluar.

"Aduuh Ino, kau ini 'kamseupay' tau ! Universitas Suna itu memang sudah terkenal keren dari dulu kale, dan asal kau tahu ya, masuk kesana itu ngga gampang tahu ! Selain otak harus pintar, uang juga harus banyak !"jawab Sakura, dia memutar bola matanya tampak malas dengan kelakuan norak temannya itu.

"Huh dasar Sakura ! Aku kan hanya memberi tahu, dan memang benar masuk kesana susah tapi aku akan berusaha, oh iya .we kakak sepupumu itu kuliah disana ya Hina-chan?"dengus Ino. Hinata yang setengah mendengarkan kaget ketika namanya disebut. Dengan gagap Hinata menjawab pertanyaan temannya itu.

"I-i-iya, kau be-benar. Neji-nii memang masuk kesana,"jawab Hinata dengan sedikit senyum, tidak dipaksakan.

"Waah .. Hina-chan sepupumu itu memang hebat ! Pantas jika ia masuk kesana orang dia pintar, tahun lalu dia menjadi juara umum di sekolah ini kan ?" seru Ino tampak antusias.

"Iya, Neji-san itu memang pintar. Tidak sepertimu Ino."timpal Sakura dengan wajah malas.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura? Kau itu tidak boleh meremehkan orang tahu, mentang-mentang nilai biologi dan matematikamu itu diatasku, kau jangan seenaknya ya meremehkanku,"balas Ino dengan tatapan sengit.

"Tidak, siapa yang meremehkanmu, orang aku hanya membandingkan kau dengan Neji-san ko,"elak Sakura.

"Intinya sama saja SAKURAA !"teriak Ino.

"Su-sudahlah ka-kalian jangan be-bertengkar seperti itu, ka-kalian juga pasti bisa menyusul Neji-nii ke Universitas Suna,"Hinata berusaha menengahi pembicaraan kedua temannya itu.

"Hhhh, maafkan aku Ino, dan terima kasih Hinata-chan kau memang teman yang baik,"balas Sakura, kini nada suaranya melembut.

"Aku juga Sakura, maaf. Bagaimana kalau kita bertiga mulai sekarang berjuang bersama supaya kita bisa kuliah ke Universitas Suna !"kini Ino pun mulai girang lagi.

"Setuju !"seru Sakura.

"Na-nah gi-gitu dong, A-aku juga se-setuju ko,"jawab Hinata dengan senyumnya yang mengembang.

Obrolan mereka terus berlanjut, dan ada aja debat antara Ino dan Sakura dan akhirnya Hinata lagi yang menengahi mereka. Roda bis pun terus berputar. Membawa mereka semua ke tempat yang dituju.

**^I'll Be Right Here Waiting For You^**

Sementara itu di Universitas Suna. Tepatnya di fakultas kesibukan para penghuninya, banyak orang khususnya para mahasiswa dari Universitas itu tampak berlalu lalang. Mereka terlihat sangat sibuk. Yaps, hari ini Universitas Suna mengadakan clasmeeting, sebagai ajang refreshing dari rutinitas jadwal kampus yang sangat melelahkan dan menguras otak tentunya.

Kali ini universitas itu mengadakan sebuah acara, mulai dari perlombaan, penampilan dari berbagai ekstrakurikuller, dan hiburan musik, mulai dari band, girlband,boyband, solois, sampe penyanyi dangdut juga disuguhkan.

Ketika kebanyakan orang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan acara classmeeting, tidak halnya dengan sekelompok pemuda yang hanya mengamati orang-orang yang telah berjasa bergotong-royong membuat acara ini. Mereka hanya duduk-duduk di bangku taman yang biasa dijadikan tempat nongkrong oleh para mahasiswa.

Orang-orang itu adalah Nara Shikamaru si jenius, Sai si penebar pesona dengan senyuman mautnya, Sabaku no Gaara si ketua Senat yang amat tampan dan penuh karisma, Inuzuka Kiba si playboy yang sangat ramah terhadap wanita, Uchiha Sasuke si pangeran salju putra bungsu dari pewaris Uchiha corp, dan terakhir Uzumaki Naruto si pria beriris biru bak batu safir anak tunggal dari pewaris Uzumaki corp yang paling rame dari keenam teman sekelompokya itu.

Yak, pemuda-pemuda ini memang bintang dari universitas Suna. Bukan karena kepintaran atau kepandaian mereka saja, tetapi dari segi financial mereka adalah anak dari para borju. Selain itu mereka juga mempunyai tampang yang sangat tampan. Tidak salah jika mereka menjadi idola para mahasiswi dikampus ini. Mereka juga disegani oleh para mahasiswa lain.

Jadi jangan heran ketika semua warga kampus sibuk dengan tugas mereka, para pemuda idola tadi hanya menonton saja. Sangat merepotkan bagi mereka, untuk ikut-ikutan membuat acara seperti itu. Maklum, kalangan borjuis tidak mau ambil repot membuang tenaga mereka. Meskipun Gaara yang notabanenya adalah 'ketua Senat' malah hanya memantau sambil nongkrong bareng teman-teman selevelnya. Sekedar info, mereka semua sekarang masih menjomblo. Kiba putus dengan Yukimaru pacarnya dua hari yang lalu.

**^I'll Be Right Here Waiting For You^**

Roda bis itu pun berhenti berputar. Menandakan bahwa mereka telah sampai ditujuan. Sang guru pun memberi penjelasan kepada anak muridnya sebelum mereka keluar dari bis.

"Nah, anak-anak kita sudah sampai di Universitas Suna. Sesuai jadwal kita tiba pukul 12 siang. Sebelum kalian keluar sensei ingin memperingatkan kalian agar kalian semua menjaga sikap kalian, jangan membuang sampah sembarangan ! Dan jangan berpencar dari rombongan ! Kalian harus menjaga nama baik almamater kalian. Mengerti ?"ucap sang guru panjang lebar. Mewanti-wanti para muridnya agar tidak bersikap mempermalukan sekolah mereka.

"Mengerti Iruka sensei~"jawab anak-anak itu serempak.

"Oke kalau begitu ikuti aku, kita akan berkunjung ke fakultas Arsitektur. Nanti kita akan mendapat penjelasan mengenai Universitas Suna ini di aula. Untuk itu sebaiknya kailan membawa catatan kalian, setelah itu kita berkeliling kampus, sekali lagi jangan ada yang terpisah dari rombongan. Mungkin setelah itu ada waktu kosong selama 30 menit untuk menikmati Universitas ini, tetapi kalian jangan sampai menggangu proses belajar disana. Setelah itu kembali ke bis ! Paham semuanya ?"tambah Guru Iruka, namun sepertinya kata-katanya terlalu panjang sampai ada yang tidur mendengarnya(?).

Mereka akhirnya menuruti kata-kata dari gurunya itu. Lalu mereka mengikuti arahan dari seorang guide yang menunjukan jalan ke aula. Sesampainya diaula mereka diberi penjelasan tentang Universitas Suna lalu diberi kesempatan untuk bertanya. Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata dengan serius mencatat hal-hal yang menurut mereka penting. Dan Ino pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bertanya. Dia bertanya mengenai bagaimana cara masuk dan apa ada beasiswa untuk para mahasiswa yang kurang mampu.

Selesai mendapat penjelasan dari aula, mereka diajak berkeliling kampus. Kebetulan karena tidak ada kegiatan belajar mengajar. Mereka dapat leluasa melihat satu-satu ruangan yang terdapat didalam kampus fakultas Arsitektur ini.

Setelah selesai berkeliling mereka diberi kebebasan untuk melihat-lihat seisi kampus. Ada yang berkeliling, ada yang ke toilet, ada yang ke cafetaria, ada yang duduk-duduk di taman, bahkan ada pula yang melihat acara classmeeting.

Untuk Ino dkk, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi makan ke cafetaria. Perut mereka sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Saya pesan kwetiawnya satu sama es lemon teanya,"pesan Ino kepada salah seorang pelayan.

"Kalau saya nasi goreng seafoodnya satu sama jus strawberry saja,"Sakura menambahkan.

"Emm.. kalau aku jus alpukatnya satu,"Hinata menimpali, tak lupa tersenyum kepada pelayan tersebut. Dengan segera sang pelayan kembali ke belakang.

"Lho, Hinata kau tidak makan?"tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar Sakura-chan,"jawab Hinata dengan ditambah senyuman mengembang diwajahnya. Membuat pipinya terlihat chubby.

"Oh yasudah,"balas Sakura seadanya tak lupa membalas senyuman Hinata.

10 menit kemudian pesanan diantarkan. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, mereka menyantap hidangan masing-masing. Sedangkan Hinata cuma minum jus alpukat saja.

"Teman-teman, kalian tunggu disini sebentar yaa. Aku mau ke toilet,"kata Hinata disela-sela obrolan mereka.

"Yasudah, jangan lama-lama ya Hinata-chan,"balas Ino, lalu ia melanjutkan obrolannya lagi dengan Sakura.

"Baik,"Hinata dengan segera pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya itu.

Karena toilet dekat cafetaria sedang rusak maka ia mencari toilet lain. Hinata berkeliling kampus untuk mencari toilet. Namun toiletnya tak kunjung ketemu, akhirnya dia bertanya kepada petugas kebersihan. Akhirnya toilet itu ketemu juga. Setelah selesai dari toilet, Hinata langsung bergegas kembali ke kafetaria. Hinata melihat jam ditangannya, jam menunjukan pukul 1.50. Sedangkan ia harus kembali ke bis pukul 2, hal ini membuat Hinata panik.

Hinata mempercepat langkah kakinya. Namun karena panik tiba-tiba dia menabrak seseorang.

'Bruuk !'

"Aww !" teriak seorang pemuda berambut blonde sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terbentur.

"Ma-maaf saya tidak sengaja,"Hinata membungkuk mencoba meminta maaf.

"Makanya kalau jalan itu hati-hati,"balas pemuda itu, sepertinya dia orang yang lebay, orang Hinata juga terbentur tapi tak apa-apa, memang sakit sih namun Hinata mencoba menahannya.

"Ma-maaf sekali lagi saya minta maaf,"Hinata masih mempertahankan posisinya.

"Yasudahlah,"jawab pemuda blonde itu.

"Oei ! Naruto ! Kau ini lama sekali sih! Cepat yang lain udah pada ke kafe tuh,"teriak pemuda yang mempunyai gigi taring yang tampak runcing.

"Iya Kiba bawel, sebentar," jawab pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu.

Sementara Hinata masih mempertahankan posisinya.

"Hey kau, kau masih ingin membungkuk sampai kapan ? ah ?"tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"Sampai senpai memaafkanku,"jawab Hinata lancar.

"Aku bukan orang yang kejam, kau sudah kumaafkan, jadi kau tak perlu membungkuk seperti itu lagi gadis kecil,"jawab Naruto dengan memperlihatkan cengiran 5 jarinya.

Ketika Hinata berdiri tegap, dan melihat wajah Naruto, wajahnya bersemu merah.

"A-ari-arigatou senpai,"kata Hinata sambil memainkan kedua jarinya dan bola matanya melirik kesamping, karena dia tak berani menatap Naruto, bukan karena takut dimarahi, tetapi seperti ada perasaan aneh yang membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Douita, aku pergi dulu ya !"seru Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan ke Hinata. Naruto meskipun dia terkenal namun dia selalu ramah kepada siapa saja, berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Hinata hanya bisa mematung. Dan deringan Hpnya menyadarkannya. Dilayarnya tampak ada sebuah pesan masuk.

**From : Ino-chan**

_Hinata kau dimana ? Kami tunggu kau di dekat panggung. Kata guru Iruka waktunya ditambah menjadi 30 menit lagi. Kami menunggumu Hinata-chan._

Dengan segera Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ketempat yang dimaksud. Namun kali ini ia lebih hati-hati agar tidak menabrak orang lagi. Sementara itu Sakura dan Ino tengah menikmati musik yang disuguhkan.

_Kurasa ku tlah jatuh cinta~_

_Pada pandangan yang pertama_

_Sulit bagiku untuk bisa berhenti mengagumi dirinya_

(Lagu yang tengah di nyanyikan oleh sebuah band lokal dari kampus)

Lalu dimarkas kelompok Gaara cs. Dikantin.

"Oei, kalian itu lama sekali sih ke toiletnya, buang air besar ya?"tanya seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang diketahui bernama Shikamaru.

"Ini nih, kerjaannya si Naruto, masa dia pake acara PDKT ga jelas ke cewe si, pake acara pura-pura nabrak lagi, huuh dasar.."jawab seorang teman yang tadi bareng Naruto ke toilet, yang bernama Kiba.

"Yee siapa yang pura-pura, orang tadi tabrakan beneran, masih sakit tau,"elak Naruto tak mau disalahkan, sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mati saja Dobe, kan tadi katanya kau tabrakan kan ?"tanya pemuda berambut raven dengan maksud mengejek.

"Dasar Teme, kenapa kau kejam padaku, gini-gini kan kalau aku mati nanti para fansku jadi pada sedih, lagipula kau kira aku ketabrak tronton apah ? Orang aku cuma bertabrakan sama seorang gadis kecil yang imuut~ lho, dia juga sangat sopan,"balas Naruto kepada pemuda yang dipanggil 'Teme' itu.

"Masa?"tanya Sasuke dengan tampang meyakinkan.

"Iya bener Teme.."jawab Naruto tak kalah serius dan meyakinkan.

"Bodo."jawab Sasuke dingin dan dengan tampang stoic andalannya.

"Huwee .. Gaara-kun masa Teme jahat padaku,"rengek Naruto pada Gaara dengan sok manja. Sedangkan Gaara hanya bisa bengong.

"Huh.. mendokusai.. Ayolah kita lihat pertunjukan band itu, bosan lama-lama aku disini,"tutur Shikamaru dengan tampang malas.

Mereka pun bergegas pergi dari tempat itu. Menuju halaman dalam yang menjadi tempat diadakannya panggung.

**^I'll Be Right Here Waiting For You^**

"Hinata kau darimana saja? Mengapa lama sekali ke toiletnya?" tanya Ino dengan memasang wajah heran.

"A-ano tadi aku sulit mencari toiletnya, jadi aku harus berkeliling kampus dulu, dan tadi juga aku sempat bertabrakan dengan seorang mahasiswa, jadinya lama deh.. Maaf ya,"jawab Hinata dengan panjang lebar dan menundukan kepalanya merasa bersalah.

"Oh begitu, yaudah gapapa, ngomong-ngomong lagunya enak-enak yaa teman-teman,"balas Ino dengan senyum.

"Huh, mulai lagi deh 'kamseupay'nya,"kata Sakura dengan nada malas.

"Hhh, kau i.." Ino belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya namun terhenti karena dia terbengong melihat sekelompok anak muda yang lewat didepannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kelompok Gaara cs.

"Sa-sakura lihat deh ada 6 pangeran lewat,"seru Ino sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Sakura.

"Bukan bodoh ! Mereka memang keren tapi bukan pangeran Ino !"timpal Sakura dengan volume suara yang sedikit ditinggikan.

"Lihat mereka melihat kearah kita !"seru Ino heboh. Langsung ia merapikan rambutnya.

"Se-senpai.."Hinata berkata sangat pelan namun bisa didengar oleh Sakura.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa Hinata? Apa kau mengenal mereka?"tanya Sakura pada Hinata. Pertanyaan Sakura itu pun membuat Ino kini berpaling dan menghadap Hinata.

_**^Chapter 1 finished^**_

Yeay ! Akhirnya cerita Ries yang kedua jadi juga ( -_-'). Semoga disini hasil tulisan Ries ada peningkatan dibanding yang sebelumnya. Mohon kritik dan sarannya yaa dari para readers (^_^). And arigatou buat yang udah baca fic saya ini Oo iya, chapter 2 kemungkinan akan update kilat. Hehehe, kata Shou-san (Shou Saga) saya ini author rajin yang suka update kilat lho ;) (dgn sok kepedeannya) #rajin_kata_lo? *ditimpukin sendal rame2* .

"Ampuun !"teriak Ries minta ampun sambil berlindung dibelakang Naruto *my-aniki*

"Aniki ? Kayanya gue ngga punya deh imouto kaya lo, lagian kan setau ane, aye itu ditakdirkan jadi anak atu-atunye deh ama encang Masashi,"protes Naruto disertai bukti yang nyata dan dengan logat yang berubah-ubah, dari anak gahol, japanese, logat arab, sampe logat betawi. 'Wah.. Ngga konsisten amat yak ?'

Hadooh daripada Ries ngebacot yang ga jelas. Akhir kata Ries memohon sesuatu :

Review please ? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : I'll Be Right Here Waiting For You ~**_**Chapter two~**_

**Pairing : Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance & Friendship**

**Disclaimer : © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sumary : **"Siapa gadis itu?"tanya pemuda berambut pirang tak jelas pada siapa dia bertanya./"Oh dia, dia adalah salah satu dari rombongan siswa SMU Konoha yang sedang berkunjung ke kampus kita,"jawab seorang temannya. RnR,Please ?

**Sebelumnya :**_ Hinata akhirnya berhasil menemukan Ino dan Sakura. Mereka tengah menikmati musik yang disuguhkan. Kata-kata Ino terhenti ketika dia terpesona melihat kelompok Gaara cs lewat dihadapan mereka. Ternyata Hinata mengenali salah seorang pemuda dari keenam orang tersebut._

_**WARNING ! Gaje, Typo bertebaran dll ..**_

"A-ano yang tadi bertabrakan denganku itu, senpai yang berambut kuning itu,"jawab Hinata tampak malu-malu.

"Uapa? Kau bertabrakan dengan salah satu dari 6 pangeran itu? Kenapa kau tidak cerita Hinata?"tanya Ino menggebu-gebu.

"Ino pelankan suaramu, suaramu itu membuat mereka menoleh kepada kita,"balas Sakura dengan nada berbisik. Yah, berkat suara Ino yang gede, mereka berenam menoleh kearah Ino cs. Namun mereka segera melihat kearah panggung lagi.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

...

"Siapa gadis itu?"tanya pemuda berambut pirang tak jelas pada siapa dia bertanya.

"Oh dia, dia adalah salah satu dari rombongan siswa SMU Konoha yang sedang berkunjung ke kampus kita,"jawab seorang temannya.

"Ooh.. Hey Teme kau mau tahu ngga gadis yang menabrakku tadi?"tanya Naruto sambil menggoda.

"Ngga."jawab Sasuke datar.

"Hhh.. Memangnya siapa si gadis itu, ko kayanya gadis itu hebat banget sampe-sampe bikin kau yang kukira naksir Sasuke-kun jadi normal?"tanya Sai dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Enak saja masa aku yang 100 % jantan begini dibilang naksir sama pantat ayam tak bermutu itu, yang benar saja.."gerutu Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke, terlihat kesal. Muncul perempatan didahi kiri Sasuke.

".. Itu tuh gadis yang duduk dirumput itu, yang duduk bertiga dengan temannya. Yang mempunyai rambut indigo itu loh,"sambung Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Hinata.

"Huh.. Biasa aja, ku kira kaya apa,"kata Sasuke sambil masang wajah stoicnya.

_I will fly into your arm_

_And be with you to the end of time~_

Sakura dan Hinata bernyanyi kecil mengikuti nyanyian yang sedang dimainkan. Sedangkan Ino tengah sibuk dengan Hpnya. Diam-diam dia memfoto keenam orang yang menurutnya pangeran itu. Dan tak disangka salah satu dari keenam pangeran itu mendekat kearah mereka.

"Hai ! Kalian dari SMU Konoha ya?"tanya pemuda itu yang diketahui bernama Kiba.

"I-iya,"jawab mereka bertiga dengan gugup.

"Daripada disini mendingan ikut ke tempat aku aja, itu tuh disana,"tawar Kiba sambil menunjuk tempat dimana teman-temannya sedang duduk.

"Eh?"Sakura dan Hinata tampak bingung. Sementara Ino sudah mengangguk-angguk ga jelas.

"Woi ! Kiba apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"teriak Naruto dari tempatnya.

"Ayo, jangan malu-malu. Teman-temanku baik semua ko, tenang aja,"bujuk Kiba.

Ino sudah berdiri duluan dan mengikuti Kiba. Mau tak mau Sakura dan Hinata mengikutinya.

'Huh.. Ino lihat saja nanti, kau akan ku cincang (?). Kau itu jadi cewek gampangan banget si? Tapi ada untungnya juga si, aku bisa mendekat ke cowok berambut raven itu. Kyaa ! Tampan sekali !'teriak inner Sakura dalam hati.

Sesampainya mereka ditempat tongkrongan Gaara cs, mereka disambut dengan tatapan heran, namun tatapan Sasuke sangat dingin dan sepertinya ia tidak suka dengan kehadiran Ino cs. Sementara Shikamaru malas memperdulikan kehadiran Ino dkk. Dan sisanya, Naruto, Gaara, dan Sai tersenyum ramah.

"Nah, ini adalah teman-temanku. Mmm.. Kayanya ngga enak banget kalau kita belum kenalan, iya ngga guys ?"kata Kiba dengan memamerkan senyumannya. Teman-temannya hanya bisa memutar kedua bola mata.

"Um.. Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Salam kenal,"kata Ino dengan ditambah senyuman. Ia membungkuk seraya memberi hormat.

"Huh, mendokusai,"balas Shikamaru tak berperasaan. Ino jadi menundukan kepalanya merasa malu, sementara Sakura dan Hinata juga ikut malu.

"Dasar Shika ! Kau itu tidak boleh seperti itu tau, tuhkan Ino-chan jadi sedih,"bela Kiba dengan lebaynya. Namun hal ini jadi membuat Ino bersemangat lagi.

"Salam kenal juga Yamanaka-san, maafkan kelakuan temanku yaa.."akhirnya Gaara membuka mulut dan sebuah senyum tipis terlihat diwajahnya. Membuatnya terlihat sangat imut dan cara bicaranya yang penuh karisma.

'Kyaa ! Imutnya ! Andai aja aku bisa jadi pacarnya"batin Ino kegirangan.

"Lanjut,"kata Kiba lagi.

"Umm.. Aku Haruno Sakura,"kata Sakura tampak malu-malu. Tangannya memegangi ujung bajunya, sedangkan pandangannya menunduk kebawah karena ngga berani menatap 6 orang pemuda yang cool-cool itu.

" Lho Sakura-chan mengapa menunduk begitu? Takut diliatin sama Teme ya?"tanya Naruto sambil melirik kearah Sasuke.

"Ck, namaku bukan Teme Naruto ! Jadi kau jangan memanggilku seperti itu,"bentak Sasuke yang tampak kesal.

"Huh, biasanya kau biasa aja dipanggil seperti itu, waah kau malu ya aibmu itu kebongkar didepan Sakura dan teman-temannya?"tutur Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

'Sudah tau pake nanya lagi ! Dasar dobe ! Bagaimanapun juga aku kan harus jaga imej didepan semua orang,"gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sudah-sudah,lanjut,"kata Kiba. Kini giliran Hinata, semua mata tertuju kepadanya kecuali Shikamaru yang malah asyik didalam mimpinya sendiri. Mereka semua penasaran dengan Hinata, cewek yang ditaksir Naruto. Menyadari semua (except Shika) menatapnya intens, Hinata jadi makin gugup.

"Un.. A-ano na-na-namaku Hyuu-hyuga Hinata.."tutur Hinata dengan sangat gugup. Hal ini jadi membuat Ino dan Sakura ikut gugup.

Mendengar nama 'Hyuuga' disebut, kelima cowok itu tersentak kaget.

"A-apa? Hyuga? Apa kau saudaranya Neji?"tanya Kiba dengan tampang terkejutnya.

"I-iya,"jawab Hinata ragu-ragu.

'Jadi dia adik dari Neji yang sok keren itu, huh.. padahal masih kerenan aku,'batin Naruto sok kepedean.

"Nah kan ngga adil kalau kalian doang yang memperkenalkan diri, jadi kami juga ingin memperkenalkan diri ke kalian, benar kan teman-teman?"Kiba melirik ke arah teman-temannya.

"Oke, nama aku Inuzuka Kiba, tapi panggil Kiba aja yaa,"kata Kiba dengan sok tebar pesona.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, ehehe,"lanjut Naruto sambil menyengir gaje.

"Namaku Sai, salam kenal,"lanjut Sai dengan memberikan senyum andalannya.

"Perkenalkan aku Sabaku no Gaara,"lanjut Gaara dengan senyum ramah.

"Oo iya, temanku yang suka tidur itu namanya Shikamaru, hobinya memang tidur,"tambah Kiba.

"Oei Teme kau belon ngenalin diri lo, jangan curang dong,"sahut Naruto ngedumel.

"Iya bawel, Sasuke !"balas Sasuke yang dengan sangat terpaksa.

"Yang bener dong Teme, kau ini gimana si?"kritik Naruto.

"Hn ! Namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke puas ?"kata Sasuke ketus.

"Nah gitu dong,"Naruto kembali nyengir.

Diam-diam Ino merekam pembicaraan mereka dari mulai perkenalan Kiba. Selanjutnya topik pembicaraan hanya didominasi oleh Kiba dan Naruto, yang lain hanya menjadi pendengar setia. Lalu mereka menyanyi dengan fals, mengikuti lagu yang tengah dinyanyikan (yang nyanyi cuma Naruto dan Kiba aja si, namun pelan-pelan, pelan banget Ino cs ikut menyanyi, namun Hinata menyanyi dalam hati).

_Kuakan pergi meninggalkan dirimu_

_Menyusuri liku hidupku_

_Janganlah kau bimbang dan janganlah kau ragu_

_Berikanlah senyuman padaku_

_Selamat tinggal kasih sampai kita jumpa lagi _

_Aku pergi takkan lama .._

_Hanya sekejap saja kuakan kembali lagi_

_Asalkan engkau tetap menanti~_

Ketika mereka semua tengah asyik bernyanyi, Ino dkk tak sadar waktu mereka telah habis. Semua teman mereka telah kembali ke bis. Guru Iruka menyadari bahwa muridnya kurang 3 orang. Dan menyadari bahwa yang hilang itu adalah Ino dkk. Lalu dia segera menelpon Ino.

HP Ino bergetar, _-Incoming : Iruka Sensei-_ Ino langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ino kau ada dimana, kau bersama Sakura dan Hinata kan? Cepatlah ke bis karena bisnya mau jalan,"suara dari orang seberang.

"Iyo aku sedang bersama mereka, baik sensei aku akan segera ke bis !"jawab Ino.

'Cklik' sambungan pun terputus.

Sakura dan Hinata sudah tau apa yang ingin Ino beritahukan kepada mereka. Sakura dan Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Lalu mereka berpamitan kepada para senpai.

"Wah padahal lagi asyik, tapi kalian malah harus pergi. Yasudahlah,"tutur Kiba yang dibuat-buat sedih.

"Kenapa bisa pas sekali ya lagunya, habis nyanyi bersama lagu Ello yang Selamat Tinggal Kasih, eh sekarang kalian udah mau pergi,"tambah Naruto.

"Terima kasih ya atas kunjungannya, semoga berkesan. Dan semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi,"kata Gaara (lagi-lagi omongannya udah kaya nerima tamu kepresidenan).

"Iya, makasih ya senpai-senpai sekalian karena udah baik sama kita,"kata Sakura.

"Kapan-kapan main lagi ya, oh bukan kami tunggu kalian sebagai adik kelas, jaa.."seru Sai sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Ino dkk. Mereka bertiga lalu membalas lambaian tangan tersebut dengan ditambah senyuman.

Mereka lekas pergi dari tempat tongkrongan itu, dan segera menuju ke bis mereka. Sementara ditempat tongkrongan itu :

"Woii ! Temari Gue mau request lagu dong !"teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah panggung.

"Apaa ?"tanya seorang Mc yang namanya disebut tadi.

"Lagunya Richard Richard yang waiting-waiting itu loh?"jawab Naruto dengan kencang dan dengan pedenya padahal salah. Hal ini mengundang warga kampus untuk tertawa.

"Richard-richard? Maksudnya Richard Marx kale ? Right Here Waiting ?"tanya Mc lagi.

"Nah itu maksudnya, cepetan puterin dong,"pinta Naruto ngga sabar.

"Sabar dong dikira ini orkes dangdut apa?"omel sang Mc.

Lima menit kemudian lagu berdendang (lho ?).

_**Reff :**__ Wherever you go, whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you~_

_Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you~_

Naruto hanya menyanyi dibagian reffnya aja, karena dia ngga hafal lagunya. Suaranya yang cempreng dan fals sangatlah menusuk kuping. Merusak lagu yang indah.

"Woi Naruto, lebih merdu kalau kau ngga ikut nyanyi,"saran Kiba sambil menutup kedua kupingnya.

"Yee syirik aja lo Kib, suka-suka gue dong, orang lagu ini gue yang nge-request,wee~"gerutu Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Emang lagunya buat siapa si Nar ?"tanya Gaara kepo.

"Yang pasti bukan buat si Teme pantat ayam itu ya,"sambil melirik kearah Sasuke.

"Kok elo jadi bawa-bawa gue si ?"protes Sasuke tak mau dibawa-bawa namanya.

"Biarin aja, mulut-mulut gue ini, kenapa elo yang sewot !"

"Nama-nama siapa coba yang tadi lo sebut?"tanya Sasuke dengan penuh emosi.

"Nama elo,"

"Yaudah, berarti gue berhak dong marah, kan itu nama gue,"

"Oo iya ya, kau benar juga,"kata Naruto dengan tampang polosnya. Sasuke sudah berancang-ancang ingin menimpuk Naruto dengan botol Teh Botol Sosro (ups,maaf merk dagang disebutkan-Author).

"Sudah-sudah kalian ini bertengkar mulu, kelakuan kalian itu childish tau ngga? Oia Naruto, pertanyaanku tadi belum kau jawab dengan benar kan ?"relai Gaara yang mulai gerah melihat perdebatan kedua temannya itu.

"Emm.. Lagunya itu buat Hinata ehehe,"jawab Naruto dengan malu-malu kucing, pipinya tampak sedikit nge-blushing.

"Oh jadi kau beneran naksir padanya Naruto? Dia itu kan adik dari musuh bebuyutan kita,"tanya Kiba.

"Emm.. Mungkin, tapi yang kutaksir itu kan adiknya bukan Nejinya jadi ya gapapa lah, lagipula Hinata itu berbeda jauh dengan Neji yang sok keren itu !"jelas Naruto. Yang lain cuman ber-oh ria, kecuali Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis dan Shikamaru yang masih asyik berada dialam mimpinya.

"Pokoknya aku akan menunggu Hinata, aku yakin nanti dia pasti kuliah disini. Dan nanti kalau Hinata kuliah disini aku pasti akan menembaknya dan jadi pacarnya,"tutur Naruto sok kepedean cintanya akan diterima.

"Huhh.. apa bagusnya si' si Hinata itu ?"tanya Sasuke masih dengan tatapan sinis.

"Ya jelas baguslah, dia itu cantik,baik, dan dia juga kalem ko' ngga seperti temannya Ino, dan hei Teme sepertinya si Sakura itu naksir kamu deh. Ciyee Teme~"kata Naruto sambil bersuit-suit ria.

"Iya Hinata memang kalem, nanti dia bisa ketularan virus gila dari kamu. Dan satu lagi, aku ngga tertarik sama si Sakura itu !"jelas Sasuke.

"Jadi Sasuke-kun tertarik sama siapa dong ? Sama Naruto-kun ya ?"lagi-lagi si Sai nanya hal aneh yang membuat Sasuke+Naruto merinding mendengarnya.

"Ya jelas bukan Dobelah ! Aku itu pria normal tahu !"protes Sasuke tak terima dituduh gay.

"Aku juga mana mau sama kau Teme !"sambung Naruto sambil membuang muka.

"Hem, aku doain deh semoga Hinata bisa masuk ke universitas ini nanti, biar impianmu terkabul Naruto,"kata Gaara.

"Makasih yak sob, you're the best. And for you Hinata, I will be right here waiting for you,"kata Naruto sok bahasa Inggris.

"..Oo iya aku juga ngga lupa berdoa, semoga Hinata kesininya sama Sakura dan Ino lagi, jadi aku sama Hinata, Teme sama Sakura, dan kau Kiba sama Ino, amiin, NO COMENT !"tambah Naruto.

Setelah selesai ngomong dia lalu pergi ngeloyor entah kemana. Jadi Sasuke dan Kiba tak sempat protes.

**^ Fin^**

Yuhuu~ Chapter 2 finish~ Tamat deh riwayatku eeh salah maksudku tamat deh ceritanya.. Ehehe akhirnya Ries berhasil namatin satu cerita, padahal cerita yang pertama aja belon Ries tamatin. Habis kayanya idenya udah buntu buat cerita yang pertama ( _Mengejar Cinta Kondektur Kereta_, mampir kesini yaa!) lagian reviewnya juga sepi, tapi gapapa deh mungkin itu permulaan jadi ceritanya masih jelek (laah si die curhat -_-'). Semoga cerita kali ini ada peningkatan. Amiin...

Para readers yang terhormat once again Ries mohon reviewnya yaa :D . Daan ga lupa Ries mengucapkan banyak2 Arigatou buat yang udah mampir baca + nge- review~

Review please ? (bila menurut readers ceritanya lumayan dan berkesan dihati readers)

Triimsiiii~

With love,

Riesling du beauvoir


End file.
